Le blond, le chimiste et WHAT !
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Sherlock Holmes était un chimiste aguerri. Il aimait mélanger les produits, et expérimenter tout un tas de choses. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses expérience mène John Watson dans une très mauvaise mais si particulière posture.
1. Chapter 1 : Jouons au petit chimiste

**Titre** : Le blond, le chimiste et... WHAT ?!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : K, mais ça changera sûrement selon les chapitres.

**Paring** : John/Lock, of course, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ?

**Résumé** : Sherlock Holmes était un chimiste aguerri. Il aimait mélanger les produits, et expérimenter tout un tas de choses. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses expérience mène John Watson dans une très mauvaise mais si particulière posture. 

**Note** : Bon, bon. Ceci sera probablement une fic en plusieurs chapitres. Combien ? Je n'en ai AUCUNE idée ! Je vais laisser cette fic partir dans le délire, et l'on verra bien où cela nous mènera ! Cette histoire est partie d'un rp – sms muhuhu – avec une amie. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci à Rhumanesque pour être ma bêta-lectrice adorée !

**Chapitre 1 : Jouons au petit chimiste.**

Sherlock Holmes était un chimiste aguerri. Il aimait mélanger les produits, et expérimenter tout un tas de choses. En effet, ce matin froid et pluvieux de Septembre, le seul Détective Consultant au monde était attablé devant son microscope, drapé dans son éternel costume trois pièces impeccable. Il mélangeait les ions et les protons, dans l'espoir de découvrir une nouvelle molécule. Non pas pour faire avancer la science. Non, Sherlock n'était pas ainsi. Mais simplement pour son plaisir personnel. Pour occuper son esprit bien trop brillant pour un simple cerveau humain. C'est ce moment que choisi John Watson, son fidèle blogueur et médecin attitré, pour faire son entrée dans le salon, en pyjama. La nuit avait visiblement était paisible. Sherlock dirigea un regard rapide vers son blond préféré, et grogna.

« - **La soirée à été fructueuse. Tu as comblé Sarah.** »

John soupira. La litanie incessante des déductions acerbes du brun était en marche. Une fois de plus.

« **- Comment est-ce que tu... oh et puis laisses tomber. ****Ça**** ne te regarde pas. Et c'est Sandy, pas Sarah. Et il ne s'est rien passé. **»

John fit bouillir de l'eau, pour se préparer son thé matinal. Sans celui-ci, il était incapable de ne serait-ce que mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il avait besoin de sa dose du matin. Un peu comme un drogué avait besoin de sa précieuse petite poudre blanche à faire chauffer dans une cuillère mal famée. L'ancien soldat tourna son regard vers Sherlock. Il semblait clean, et plutôt calme par rapport à ses addictions ces derniers temps. Tant mieux. John était fatigué d'avance d'avoir à supporter un Sherlock à moitié fou, à courir partout et déduire tout ce qu'il y avait à déduire sur cette pauvre Madame Hudson, juste comme contrepartie à l'addiction. La bouilloire siffla. Bien, il était temps de prendre sa dose de théine.

Ces derniers temps, la relation des deux hommes s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus profond et tendre. Peut-être de l'amour. Sûrement même. Mais certainement pas de l'amitié. John était assez perplexe par rapport à tout cela, principalement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot pour définir ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Des amis ne dormaient pas ensemble, pas quand l'un des deux faisait un horrible cauchemar. Des amis ne s'embrassaient pas sur le front de bon matin pour se souhaiter une bonne journée. Des amis ne se tenaient pas la main dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Des amis ne couchaient pas occasionnellement ensemble. Des amis ne respiraient certes pas l'haleine de l'autre quand leurs visages étaient si près qu'ils auraient pu fusionner.

John soupira et se lova dans son confortable petit fauteuil, humant la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa coupelle. C'était sûrement le meilleur moment de la journée.

« **- N'aies-je pas droit à mon baiser matinal ?** »

Bon, pas forcément le meilleur moment de la journée. Ou pas quand Sherlock était dans le coin. Pas quand ce dernier ouvrait la bouche, à vrai dire. Le blond expira une nouvelle fois, puis se leva, et déposa un fin baiser sur l'arrière du crâne du brun, respirant un instant l'odeur de bergamote qui se dégageait de ses boucles.

« **- Satisfait ?**  
**- Pleinement**, répondit Sherlock du tac-o-tac.

**- Je dois aller travailler cette après-midi, puis j'irai faire quelques courses. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** demanda John.

**- Restes. Je suis sur le point de révolutionner le monde de la science.** »

C'était ainsi de plus en plus souvent. Sherlock trouvait excuses sur excuses pour que John reste dans l'appartement, même si généralement, cela signifiait un ennui total et profond tout au long de la journée pour ce dernier. Le soldat déclina l'offre, rappelant que les factures avaient besoin d'être payées, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Cependant, le détective ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva précipitamment, et plaqua John contre le premier mur venu. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de surprise, et s'insurgea.

« **- Ca va pas ? T'es dingue ?!**

**- Je t'ai demandé de rester John**, répondit Sherlock avec flegme.

**- JE DOIS ALLER TRAVAILLER ! ****Ça**** ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans ta tête. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me laisses TRANQUILLE ?!** »

John put clairement entendre les rouages dans la tête du brun se mettre en route. Mauvaise réponse. Vraiment très très mauvaise réponse. Maintenant, Sherlock allait sûrement dire quelque chose de très gênant et de très...

« **- Un baiser.** »

… préjudiciable. John tenta de se dégager, mais malgré la maigreur du brun, ce dernier était très fort. Sans doute ses nombreuses heures passées à courir après les criminels l'avaient forgé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Décidément pas. Ils étaient deux hommes, bon sang ! Mais Sherlock ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Ses deux orbes argentées étaient plantées droit dans les yeux océan de John. Impossible de se dérober à ce regard. Vraiment impossible. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé. Mais à chaque fois, cela finissait de la même manière. Comme cela allait finir, dans quelques poignées de seconde.

John Watson embrassa donc Sherlock Holmes. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du détective. Ce dernier, perdu, comme toujours, ne su quoi faire, et se contenta de se laisser faire, mouvant ses lèvres lentement, pour maintenir un rythme courtois. Mais c'était un baiser, et cela n'avait rien de courtois. Et John tenait à son image de célibataire. Pourtant, pouvait-il encore dire qu'il l'était ?

Au fond de lui, il savait bien que non.

Enfin rassasié, le plus jeune des Holmes lâcha son ami, et repartit s'asseoir derrière son microscope. John quant à lui tenta de garder la face, et partit travailler. La journée fut ennuyeuse au possible, mais au moins, il n'avait pas colocataire insupportable dans les pâtes qui hurlait pour une simple cigarette ou tirait dans les murs. Si c'était ça, la vie ordinaire, John n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir ainsi. Il rentra donc le soir venu, éreinté, et trouva une tasse posée sur la table du salon. Une tasse avec du thé. Sherlock avait réellement préparé quelque chose pour lui ? John sourit, et but d'une traite. Pas du tout alarmé par ce geste.

Sherlock sortit de sa chambre, et nota sur la tasse était vide. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il se figea, ouvrant ses deux yeux et prononça un « oh... » silencieux. John, alarmé, se demanda si il avait bien fait.

« **- Sherlock ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Tu... as bu ce thé ? b**albutia Sherlock.

**- Bien sur, tu me l'as préparé, non ?** répondit John.

**- … Non. John, nous avons un problème.** »

Le John en question blêmit et comprit. Ce n'était pas du thé. C'était une des expériences de Sherlock. Une de celle qui allait révolutionner le monde de la science, selon ses propres dires.

« **- Que va-t-il m'arriver ? … REPONDS MOI SHERLOCK !**

**- John... j'avais trouvé une molécule capable de rendre un homme...** »

Sherlock s'arrêta, baissant les yeux vers le ventre de John. Ce dernier sentit une drôle de chaleur à l'endroit ou le détective avait posé ses yeux. Mais la chaleur se rependit, et rapidement, John eut très chaud. Mais que se passait-il ?

« **- Cette molécule est capable de rendre un homme enceinte.**  
**- Pardon ?** »

John n'avait jamais eu ses propres yeux aussi écarquillés. Sherlock était forcément en train de se fiche de sa pomme. Il était forcément en train de lui faire une énorme farce. Et d'un moment à l'autre, des caméras et des journalistes allaient sortir du placard et tous en riraient jusqu'à la semaine d'après. Mais rien ne vint. Personne ne sortit du placard.

« **- Et nous avons couchés ensemble hier soir. Et avant hier soir**, rajouta le détective. »

Cela termina d'achever John. La brûlure remonta jusque dans sa gorge, et le soldat n'eut d'autres choix que de courir droit dans la salle de bain pour rendre la totalité de son petit déjeuner. Encore et encore. Oh mon dieu. Était-ce la réalité ? Ou John avait-il basculé dans une espèce de réalité alternative où SHERLOCK VENAIT DE LE METTRE ENCEINTE ?!

_FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE._

Bien bien, voici la fin du premier chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience vos petits commentaires ou review!Ca vous à plu ? Hâte de lire la suite ? La météo pour demain ? Dites moi tout !


	2. Chapitre II : Les trois premiers mois

**Titre** : Le blond, le chimiste et... WHAT ?!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : K, mais ça changera sûrement selon les chapitres.

**Paring** : John/Lock, of course, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ?

**Résumé** : Sherlock Holmes était un chimiste aguerri. Il aimait mélanger les produits, et expérimenter tout un tas de choses. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses expérience mène John Watson dans une très mauvaise mais si particulière posture. 

**Note** : Bon, bon. Ceci sera probablement une fic en plusieurs chapitres. Combien ? Je n'en ai AUCUNE idée ! Je vais laisser cette fic partir dans le délire, et l'on verra bien où cela nous mènera ! Cette histoire est partie d'un rp – sms muhuhu – avec une amie. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci à Rhumanesque pour être ma bêta-lectrice adorée !

**Chapitre II : Les trois premiers mois.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois. Trois mois que Sherlock Holmes avait laissé son thé sur un coin de table et que John Watson l'avait bu d'une traite, comme si ce fut le meilleur breuvage au monde. Trois mois que le pire des cauchemar de l'ancien soldat avait commencé. Désormais, il arborait un fatigué et abattu, qu'il devait cacher sous de grands airs et de faux sourires. Il savait néanmoins que bientôt, il ne pourrai plus rien cacher.

Mais revenons en arrière. Une fois l'atroce révélation démontrée, une fois les tests fait, en toute confidentialité, John était maintenant persuadé d'être enceinte. Mon Dieu. Il n'aurai jamais pensé à quoi que ce soit de cet ordre là quand il s'était engagé, et quand il était rentre d'Afghanistan. Des fois, il se demandait même si sa rencontre avec Sherlock était la pire chose qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé.

« **- Sherlock, j'ai des nausées...**, grogna John. »

Le silence pesait entre les deux hommes depuis l'annonce. Pourtant, le blond décida de briser la glace, et de parler à Sherlock. Ce dernier ne l'avait plus touché depuis, ni embrassé, ni même n'avait réclamé son baiser matinal. Il semblait froid, distant, faisant parfois semblant de regarder quelque chose au microscope, juste pour ne pas répondre à John. Parfois, ce dernier avait l'impression qu'une douche, un passage aux toilettes, un recoin de journal, tout était prétexte pour ne pas se parler. Pourtant, là, le brun était coincé. Le blond était désemparé, et son visage passait d'une seconde à un contentement total, à une tristesse infini, ces derniers temps. Sans doute les hormones, en avait conclu le détective.

« **- C'est la première étape**, répondit Sherlock.

**- La première étape de quoi ?**

**- De la grossesse. Tu vas passer par quatre étapes.**

**- Qui sont... ?** s'enquit John. »

Sherlock soupira. Il s'était énormément renseigné ces derniers temps. Et non, il ne faisait pas tout pour éviter John. Au contraire, il s'inquiétait. Qu'allait-il advenir de John ? De … son John ? Ils allaient devenir parents. La réalité frappa soudainement Sherlock au visage, comme un coup de poing, qui vint se loger droit dans son estomac. Ils allaient être parents. Un petit être, né de leur union. Il était réellement urgent de poser leur relation. Même Sherlock lui-même était conscient que la situation était trop précaire, trop instable, trop inapte à élever un enfant. Où allaient-ils le ou la mettre ? John voudrait-il le garder ? Trop, beaucoup trop de questions.

« **- La première étape, ce sont les nausées.** »

C'était le cas. Tous les matins, John se levait, après une nuit agitée de cauchemars et de délires de soldat, et était pris de soudaines nausées. Parfois, l'atroce envie de rendre son estomac passait, parfois, il se sentait obligé de sécher le boulot car cela durait toute la sainte journée. C'était réellement stressant pour le médecin. Bien sur, en tant que personnel soignant, il avait déjà pu observer des grossesses. Bien sur, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, à l'hôpital, et dans le soleil abrutissant de l'Orient. Mais en tant qu'homme, il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir à l'expérimenter. C'était sans compter sur le petit chimiste qui vivait au 221b Baker Street avec lui. John Watson maudissait Sherlock. Du plus profond de son âme. Ce dernier le mettait dans une situation réellement inconfortable. Etait-il seulement possible de renoncer à cette situation ? Les conséquences d'un simple thé pouvaient être catastrophique, et John se promit de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'un moindre liquide dans cet appartement. Cette étape dura un mois.

« **- La seconde étape, ce seront les bouffées de chaleur. Couplées aux nausées, bien sur.** »

Bien sur. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez inconfortable. Non, il fallait en rajouter. Ce fut donc un mois de nausées interminables, et un matin, pendant que John lisait son journal, il dut soudainement courir vers la salle de bain pour se passer la tête sous l'eau. Le soldat avait l'impression que sa tête état littéralement en feu. Comme si les flammes dévoraient ses cheveux de l'intérieur. Cela dura trois jours. Trois jours à devoir avaler des litres d'eau quand les bouffées de chaleur le prenait. Trois jours à être très énervé, à hurler sur la télé, ou dès que Sherlock avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs convenu avec lui-même de ne plus rien dire, et de s'enferme dans son Palais Mental dès que John était dans la même pièce que lui. Le détective se doutait bien que ce n'était pas facile pour le blond. Il ne se doutait juste pas à quel point.

Un après midi, John était même tranquillement en pleine consultation, quand il cessa de parler brusquement et du se précipiter vers le lavabo le plus proche, rejetant tout son petit déjeuner, et devant humidifier une serviette qu'il tint contre son cou le restant de la journée. Jusqu'au lendemain, même. La nuit fut humide et chaude, mais cette fois, Sherlock n'en était pas la cause.  
La seconde étape dura donc deux semaines.

« **- La troisième étape, c'est la confusion.** »

Et c'était peu dire. John était passé du médecin soldat aguerri, à une toute petite chose, roulé en boule dans un coin, et soumis aux menaces sourdes de son corps devenu incontrôlable. Il se maudissait d'être ainsi. Si faible. Si … femme ? AH NON. Ah non, pas ça. Et pourtant...  
Cette étape là dura un mois supplémentaire.

« **- Et la quatrième ?  
- La quatrième, c'est une sensibilité accrue. Tes hormones vont commencer à chambouler ton corps et remplacer tes hormones masculins.**

**- Génial**, soupira John. » 

Ce fut la, que ça devint drôle. John était tellement à fleur de peau, que Sherlock avait décidé d'en tester la portée. Nul ne pouvait arrêter le chimiste qui dormait à l'intérieur du plus jeune de la famille Holmes. Surtout quand ce dernier avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait certes pas ailleurs.  
Ce matin de Septembre, John s'étira dans son lit comme un chat. C'était le moment qu'il préférait de la journée. Le soleil réchauffait tout juste le pavement, les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement, comme si c'était le premier matin au monde, et de douces effluves de café et de pluie entouraient la ville. John s'étira donc, enfila un pantalon au hasard et …

« **- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !** »

Un cri déchira l'appartement des deux colocataires. Sherlock, comme toujours aux aboies, courut à pleines jambes, et enfonça la porte de son ami d'un coup d'épaule rapide et précis, la panique dans les yeux.

« **- John ?! Que se passe-t-il ?** s'écria Sherlock.

**- J'ai... j'ai... oh Christ... j'ai du ventre...** »

Le plus bouclé des deux soupira. Oh, ce n'était que ça. Mais c'était le moment parfait pour tester la sensibilité de John. Il s'approcha donc du blond, et posa une main sur son ventre nu, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le contact chaud de la main osseuse et fine de Sherlock fit fermer les yeux au soldat. Décidément, même si c'était trop rare, cette sensation lui manquerai toujours. C'était comme la caresse d'une plume. C'était comme un souffle. C'était chaud et réconfortant. Comme une douce mélopée chantée au creux de l'oreille. Comme un mot d'amour trop rare.

La main du détective remonta pour se poser contre le cœur de John. Ce dernier n'arriva bientôt plus à se contrôler. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi ses pupilles étaient si dilatées ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de pleurer sous tant de sensations ? Il se contenta de réduire la distance et son amant occasionnel, et l'embrassa lentement. Tendrement. Sherlock répondit au baiser, et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, caressa le petit ventre de John du bout du pouce.

Ce fut comme une explosion. Ce simple geste rappela à John qu'il avait en lui un enfant. Une toute petite vie, qui grandissait, fruit de l'union de deux êtres qui ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Fruit de soirées d'ennuis et de semaines d'abstinence. Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire comment cela avait commencé. C'était juste arrivé une soirée, où le film était trop ennuyeux. Où la ville était trop silencieuse. Où les deux hommes avaient simplement décidés de laisser tomber les barrières qu'ils avaient construit autour d'eux.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes, mais sembla s'éterniser encore quelques heures. Sherlock et John se séparèrent à contre cœur, et le brun vint récolter la larme qui roula le long de la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« **- Tout va bien ?**  
**- Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, pardonne-moi...**  
**- Ce sont les hormones qui te chamboulent**, lança Sherlock.  
**- Je sais, soupira John. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Ca va durer combien de temps ?  
- Encore une semaine, je pense. Après, la grossesse suivra son cours.** »

Sherlock marqua une pause, déviant son regard vers le petit ventre de John. C'était adorable. Lui qui pensait n'être capable d'aucune émotion, il dut avouer que cette protubérance de peau était beaucoup plus que ça. Le brun se surprit même à se dire qu'il aimait déjà la chose qui sommeillait sous le sang et les os.

« **- John... souffla Sherlock.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu veux garder cet enfant ?** »

Pour seule réponse, Sherlock reçu un long baiser. Et John s'éclipsa pour aller prendre un bain. Enfin, surtout pour observer son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jours en jours. Et bien. Cela promettait de folles semaines à venir... 

_CHAPITRE DEUX CLOS \o/ ! Alors, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?! A vous de décider de la suite ! Ce sera une fic interactive ! Vous pouvez choisir de la suite des événements. John va acheter du pain et perds les eaux ? Sherlock fait une grande déclaration d'amour ? Lestrade se fiche de leurs pommes ? A VOUS DE JOUER ! Laissez-moi une review !_


	3. Chapitre III : Quatre mois et Scotland Y

**Titre** : Le blond, le chimiste et... WHAT ?!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : K, mais ça changera sûrement selon les chapitres.

**Paring** : John/Lock, of course, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ?

**Résumé** : Sherlock Holmes était un chimiste aguerri. Il aimait mélanger les produits, et expérimenter tout un tas de choses. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses expérience mène John Watson dans une très mauvaise mais si particulière posture. 

**Note** : Bon, bon. Ceci sera probablement une fic en plusieurs chapitres. Combien ? Je n'en ai AUCUNE idée ! Je vais laisser cette fic partir dans le délire, et l'on verra bien où cela nous mènera ! Cette histoire est partie d'un rp – sms muhuhu – avec une amie. J'espère que vous aimerez !

N'OUBLIEZ PAS. Ceci est une fic interactive, à vous de choisir le prochain élément ! Ce qu'il va se passer, ce que vous aimeriez lire !

Merci à Rhumanesque pour être ma bêta-lectrice adorée !  
Merci également à Eith pour son idée super pour ce chapitre !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre III : Quatre mois et Scotland Yard.**

Ce matin du quatrième mois, John Watson se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression. Comme un poids au fond de la gorge. Non, ce n'était pas des nausées. Après tout, celle ci avaient disparues depuis quelques semaines, pour son plus grand soulagement. Le médecin se tourna dans son lit, pour tenter de déterminer la cause de son inconfort. Et la réalité le frappa comme l'éclair frappe le sol par une sombre nuit de tempête.

Sherlock Holmes dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, nu comme un verre. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit du plus vieux des deux hommes. Hier soir, Sherlock était rentré totalement essoufflé d'une course poursuite dans tout Londres. L'adrénaline l'avait soudainement submergé, tant est si bien qu'il avait attrapé John par le col et l'avait collé contre le premier mur venu, l'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Le brun faisait sans cesse cela, depuis quelques semaines. Dès qu'il rentrait, il se jetait sur le blond, et cela finissais irrémédiablement de la même manière. Au lit, et tout nu.

« **- Et merde ! **» jura John.

Sherlock bougea un peu, grognant de mécontentement. Il avait un rayon de soleil placé pile entre les deux yeux, et la lumière de bon matin, il détestait profondément ça. Le brun ouvrit donc ses grands yeux et tomba sur ceux paniqués de John.

« **- Tout va bien John ?**

**- Sherlock... ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois. Dis me le. Pitié.**

**- Et bien, même Anderson pourrait déduire facilement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne me rappelle pas que tu es un idiot**, lança Sherlock avec désinvolture.

**- C'est pas vrai**, soupira John. »

Le blond se leva, découvrant au passage que lui aussi était nu, et saisit son caleçon à terre, quittant les lieux avec empressement. Non seulement il commençait à avoir du ventre, mais en prime, cela commençait à devenir de plus en plus dur à cacher.

John se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et observa son propre visage dans le miroir. Que se passait-il vraiment entre lui et Sherlock ? Étaient-ils un couple ? L'homme soupira, et se saisit du pommeau de douche pour envelopper son corps dans une chaleur certaine. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. La détente le saisit si rapidement qu'il crut un instant s'endormir sous le flot brûlant. À cet instant, Sherlock frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« **- SORS D'ICI ! **hurla John.

**- Oh, John, allons, je t'ai déjà vu nu. Lestrade m'a appelé, nous devons aller sur les lieux d'un crime assez sanglant, à Cardiff. Sois prêt dans dix minutes.** »

John soupira. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait résister à l'appel du meurtre, sinon, c'est Sherlock qui se serait retrouvé recouvert d'un drap blanc. Rapidement, il se prépara, se saisissant du pull le plus hideux et le plus ample qu'il avait. Il n'imaginait même pas le scandale que ce serait si Donovan ou Lestrade remarquait son ventre. S'en suivrait des heures et des heures d'explications, une furieuse envie de rougir, et une gêne sans nom. Le trajet dans le taxi se fit sans un mot, John étant très anxieux. Et en prime de cela, ses hormones lui jouaient de drôles de tour en ce moment. Sans doute fut-ce ceci qui le poussa à se saisir de son téléphone portable, et à envoyer un texto à l'homme présent juste à côté de lui.

***** _Sherlock ? Toi et moi, que sommes-nous ? JW_ *****

Le soldat hésité un moment, puis appuya sur la touche « envoie ». Le portable du détective sonna, et son regard se fit perplexe.

***** _Comment ça ? SH_

_Je parle de sentiments, Sherlock. JW_

_Oh. SH_ *****

Sherlock sembla passer les cinq minutes suivantes à se perdre dans son palais mental pour évaluer la situation. Ils s'embrassaient tous les matins. Parfois même, ils couchaient ensemble. Ils vivaient ensemble, et aucun des deux ne pouvait se passer de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Leur quotidien était à présent entièrement partagé. Ils s'étaient télescopaient l'un à l'autre, devenant une seule et même personne.

***** _Et bien, nous sommes un couple. SH_ *****

John sursauta quand la réponse arriva. Il déglutit fortement,s es doigts s'accrochant sur les touches comme un singe pouvait s'accrocher à une banane. Il s'apprêta à répondre, quand Sherlock parla à voix haute.

« **- Nous sommes arrivés.** »

Les deux hommes descendirent du taxi, et Sherlock tendit une main à John pour l'aider. Avec son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jours en jours, il devenait difficile pour l'ancien soldat de se mouvoir aussi facilement qu'avant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le détective avait formellement interdit à son – désormais – petit ami, de ne plus courir après les criminels. Car même sous ses grands airs d'homme froid, Sherlock s'inquiétait secrètement de la santé de l'enfant. Après tout, il en était le père. Lestrade s'approcha, et nota une légère différence dans la proximité du détective et de son bloggeur. Il sourit, mais n'en dit rien. Sherlock quand à lui leva les yeux au ciel.

« **- Shirley McKinley, 44 ans, abattu d'un coup de couteau dans le dos. On lui à retiré les poumons, ils sont introuvables. Ca à été avec une précision chirurgicale, Anderson n'a pas desuite vu l'incision sur sa poitrine. Vous avez trois minutes Sherlock, pas une de plus.**

**- Anderson est un idiot. Merci Garvin.**

**- GREG ! C'EST GREG !** hurla Lestrade. »

Lestrade soupira, mais n'en tint pas compte à Sherlock. Jamais il ne pourrai prononcer son réel prénom, et le Détective Inspecteur s'y était fait, depuis le temps. Et pendant que le grand brun examinait le corps, le grisonnant se rapprocha du blond.

« **- Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus... rayonnant que d'habitude, John. Quelque chose est arrivé ?**

**- Et bien... hm...** »

John rougit furieusement en se rappelant le dernier texto de Sherlock. Alors il étaient un couple ? C'était un peu étrange à y penser, mais pas si désagréable que ça. Lestrade tiqua, et ricana comme un enfant.

« **- Et bah merde alors ! Vous avez enfin passé le cap ! Bravo les enfants !** »

Et là, tout se passa en un instant. John leva les bras au ciel pour prier le premier dieu passé que son ami inspecteur était un idiot profond, et son pull se releva. Lestrade baissa les yeux et … releva la tête vers le blond, les yeux écarquillés, comme semblant vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Avait-il bien vu ? John ne pouvait pas avoir grossis autant depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ! Non, c'était impossible ! La forme de son visage n'avait pas changé, et il ne se trouvait boudiné de nul part. La seule explication était que...

« - **John ?... JOHN ?! **

**- Et merde... Greg, ne dis rien. Tais-toi s'il te plaît. Pitié, ne dis rien.**

**- OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !** »

Sherlock se retourna au cri de Lestrade, et déchanta rapidement. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Lestrade avait remarqué. Mais le détective haussa les épaules, se disant que le côté relationnel n'était pas son fort. Il laissait volontiers le rôle à John. John qui quand à lui avait prit une jolie couleur tomate, et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de creuser un trou pour s'y enfoncer pour le restant de son existence.

« **- Tu... dis moi que je rêve. Tu es un homme, John. Comment peux-tu être ENCEINTE ?!**

**- Une... fâcheuse expérience de Sherlock. Il m'a mis en cloque avec un de ces breuvage immonde. Un truc que j'ai pris pour du thé, et que je n'aurai jamais du boire... J'en suis à quatre mois, et j'ai des envies de suicide là maintenant tout de suite.** »

Le détective Inspecteur fut prit d'une soudaine hilarité. Les bras croisés sur son ventre, penché en avant, il riait jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Ce n'était pas très drôle pour John, mais pour Lestrade, c'était sans doute la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. John Watson était enceinte du bébé de Sherlock Holmes. Mon Dieu. Toute sa vie ressemblait à un vieux roman policier idiot à côté de la fabuleuse découverte du jour.

John quand à lui soupira profondément, serrant les dents. La journée allait être longue. Très longue. Et les cinq mois restants seraient de pire en pire.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

_Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _


	4. Chapitre IV : The Great Battle

**Titre** : Le blond, le chimiste et... WHAT ?!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : K, mais ça changera sûrement selon les chapitres.

**Paring** : John/Lock, of course, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ?

**Résumé** : Sherlock Holmes était un chimiste aguerri. Il aimait mélanger les produits, et expérimenter tout un tas de choses. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses expérience mène John Watson dans une très mauvaise mais si particulière posture. 

**Note** : Bon, bon. Ceci sera probablement une fic en plusieurs chapitres. Combien ? Je n'en ai AUCUNE idée ! Je vais laisser cette fic partir dans le délire, et l'on verra bien où cela nous mènera ! Cette histoire est partie d'un rp – sms muhuhu – avec une amie. J'espère que vous aimerez !

N'OUBLIEZ PAS. Ceci est une fic interactive, à vous de choisir le prochain élément ! Ce qu'il va se passer, ce que vous aimeriez lire !

Merci à Rhumanesque pour être ma bêta-lectrice adorée !  
Merci à Eith et Akaotsubo pour sa super idée de chapitre ! D'ailleurs, pour répondre à Eith, je préfère garder la surprise quand à l'accouchement, je prépare une fin assez... assez Moffatesque !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre IV : The Great Battle.**

« **- NON NON NON ET NON SHERLOCK ! **

**- J'en ai autant le droit que toi JOHN !** »

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson étaient désormais en couple. Les choses se firent si simplement qu'aucun des deux ne vit la différence. En réalité, il n'y en eut qu'une seule : Sherlock avait désormais prit ses quartiers dans la chambre du blond. La chambre de ce dernier se retrouva donc partagée entre ses propres vêtements, ceux du brun, et diverses expériences auxquelles il voulait simplement ne plus penser. Beaucoup trop affreuses pour un homme enceinte. _AH_. Un homme enceinte. Cette pensée faisait toujours frémit John. Ce n'était décidément pas commun. Mais au bout de cinq de mois de grossesse, le soldat s'était fait à cette idée. Au moins, il n'avait plus de bouffées de chaleur, de crises de larmes incontrôlable, ni de nausées atroces à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait rien y faire à tout cela maintenant. Les choses étaient engagées, et le bébé allait arriver.

Mais revenons en arrière. En ce matin pluvieux, les cris emplirent le 221b Baker Street. Les deux hommes qui y habitaient se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, une tasse de thé entre eux, et hurlaient à s'en enflammer les cordes vocales. La dispute était violente – spécialement parce que John n'était plus réellement en capacité de se contrôler ces derniers temps – et Madame Hudson avait d'ailleurs témoigné son mécontentement en claquant violemment sa porte d'entrée. Ces deux là étaient incroyable, et lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. C'était tout simplement bluffant. Même maintenant, en couple, ils trouvaient le moyen de faire fuir le voisinage, mais par leur cris, et non pas par un Sherlock emplit d'ennui. La logeuse se demanda un instant ce qui était le pire...

« **- Non et non Sherlock, c'est non. Tu ne choisira pas le prénom du bébé !**

**- Je ne comprends pas John, **répliqua le détective**. J'en suis le père. J'ai le droit de choisir !**

**- TOUT COMME MOI ! Je suis le … le père aussi !** s'indigna John.

**- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, c'est puéril.  
- PUÉRIL ?! MOI ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Ce sont des choses qui se décident à DEUX, Sherlock, pas tout seul dans son coin ! Et tu serai capable d'appeler notre enfant comme toi, tant tu aimes TA PETITE PERSONNE !**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis petit, ici**, termina Sherlock. »

La conversation se termina là. John prit son manteau et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Mais le soldat ne pouvait décemment pas quitter ainsi l'appartement, car les deux hommes avaient une chose à faire. Et non pas des moindres. Tout deux avaient rendez-vous dans une heure à l'hôpital de John – où Sarah avait été mis dans la confidence pour plus de flexibilité – pour faire la première échographie. C'était sûrement le moment le plus important dans une grossesse. Enfin, John allait savoir si c'était une petite fille ou un petit bonhomme qui grandissait en lui.

L'ancien soldat posa ses mains sur son ventre, là, planté devant la porte. Un sourire bête se perdit sur son visage. Cet enfant était le fruit de l'amour qu'il y avait entre Sherlock et lui. Même si à la base, c'était un acte totalement involontaire. Peut-être étais-ce un signe ? Après tout, cet enfant avait été la raison pour laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble, à l'heure actuelle, à se disputer avec hardeur sur un sujet aussi futile que le prénom d'un enfant ? Futile ? Peut-être pas. John était vraiment stressé quand à cette affaire. Il espérait donner un prénom décent à son enfant, et non pas une des nombreuses singeries de Sherlock. Ce dernier semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, mas le blond savait bien que c'était une façade. Et cette dispute en était la preuve : Sherlock était totalement paniqué à l'idée d'être papa. Savoir qu'il était en couple était déjà une dose de tracas, en soit, alors être père !

John se retourna vers Sherlock, en soupira en se rapprochant. Il prit les mains de brun entre les siennes, le forçant ainsi à le regarder.

« **- Sherlock... excuses-moi. Ce sont les...**

**- Hormones, je sais. Nous devrions aller à l'échographie. **

**- Dis-moi... Tu aimerais une fille, ou un garçon ?** »

Bonne question. Sherlock sembla se perdre dans ses propres pensées, ses yeux d'acier se voilant un instant. Déjà, la question était de savoir si il en voulait, de cet enfant. Après quelques secondes à examiner la proposition, le détective jugea que oui, il voulait un enfant, bien que le fait d'être père le paniquait réellement. Mais savoir John à ses côtés le rassurait, ce dernier gérait tellement le côté émotionnel. Sherlock ne serai sûrement pas le meilleur des pères, mais avec son petit-ami autour de lui, tout irait bien. Enfin, secrètement, il l'espérait. Ensuite, le brun étudia la seconde question. Fille, ou garçon ? Ce dernier soupira.

« **- John, tu sais, je m'en fiche.**

**- Oui, moi aussi à vrai dire. Du moment que l'enfant est en bonne santé ...** »

Et ils furent en route. Le trajet se fit sans un mot, le blond devenant de plus en plus nerveux. Parce qu'en prime, il avait du acheter un pull trois fois trop grand pour lui, pour cacher son ventre bien rond à présent. Et sans parler du fait que Lestrade passait le plus clair de son temps libre à se fiche de sa pomme – _alors John, on à pris du bide ? Ahah c'est pas de la bière hein ? Oh putain un gamin j'y crois pas !_ -. D'ailleurs, un sms arriva à John.

_* Bonjour Grosse Bidoche. Tu prendras une photo de la tête de Sherlock quand il apprendra le sexe du gamin, j'veux voir ça ! Craque pas sur les gâteaux, tu enfles déjà à vu d'œil ! GL*_

John roula des yeux en grognant, et le taxi freina lentement. Les deux amants s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôpital plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient espérés. Et avant que la moindre parole ne fut prononcé, John se retrouva nu, une blouse bleue sur le dos, et couvert de liquide visqueux sur le ventre, Sarah au bout de la machine. Elle était consciencieuse et professionnelle, bien que se moquant de temps en temps de la situation.

« **- Tu sais John, même après treize ans de médecine, je n'avais jamais vu un tel cas … c'est vraiment... brillant !**

**- Sarah, s'il te plaît, n'en rajoutes pas... l'inspecteur Lestrade passe ses journées à m'envoyer des sms pour se moquer de la situation**, soupira John.

**- Oh pardon pardon, **ricana Sarah.** Alors, vous êtes prêts à savoir ?** »

Le médecin déglutit, en attrapant les doigts de Sherlock, refusant de regarder l'écran. Il était plus stressé que jamais, gigotant sur la table comme si toute sa vie allait se décider maintenant. À vrai dire, c'était le cas. Une fois que le sexe du bébé serai connu, il faudrait commencer à tout mettre en place. Un berceau, bien sur, des décorations, et changer l'ancienne chambre du détective en véritable chambre d'enfant. Il faudrait faire des provisions de couche, de lait, acheter une poussette, et tout le reste. La voix de Sherlock, profonde et étrangement calme, tira John de ses pensées.

« **- Alors ? Questionna Sherlock.**

**- Et bien, messieurs, vous allez avoir une fille.** »

L'air sembla palpable à cet instant. N'importe qui s'étant muni d'un couteau aurai pu entrer dans la chambre, et s'en servir une tartine. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant que Sarah les félicitaient. La femme médecin quitta la pièce pour les laisser seul un moment. John avait bien du mal à se contenir, serrant la main de son petit-ami comme si le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds en un instant. Un joie sans nom grimpa en lui, enserrant sa gorge et son cœur, les réduisant en un joli tas de larmes de joie. Sherlock quand à lui sentit un poids tomber droit dans son estomac. Alors c'était ça, la joie ? Mon Dieu.

« **- Sher... Sherlock... nous allons … avoir une … une...**

**- Une petite fille...**

**J'avais pensé à … tu sais pour le prénom … nous pourrions l'appeler... Hope ?**

**C'est... parfait... Hope... Hope Holmes...** souffla Sherlock. »

Car oui, la petite fille qui grandissait sagement dans le ventre de John Watson représentait l'espoir. Dans le silence de la salle d'hôpital, John se releva soudainement en étreint son amant avec force, se faisant violence pour ne pas simplement exploser en sanglots. C'était si dur ! Et pourtant, une chose le surprit. Quand le blond se recula avec la ferme intention d'embrasser Sherlock, ce dernier le fixait, le Bonheur se lisant clairement sur son visage. John crut même voir une larme perler de ses yeux si bleus et si profonds. Sherlock pleurait ? Vraiment ? Il semblait si paisible, si serein, si heureux, en cet instant, qu'ils prient à peine un quart d'heure pour rentrer à Baker Street, et s'étreindre tendrement. C'était parfait. Même si légèrement effrayant.

La nuit fut humide et chaude, pleine de gémissements et de prénoms criés dans la nuit – pour le plus grand malheur de Madame Hudson – et le lendemain matin commença comme tant d'autres. John avait pris quelques mois de congés sabbatique, pour ne pas que tout le personne le questionne sur son énorme ventre. D'ailleurs, ce matin, le médecin fut un incapacité de fermer son jean. Il manqua d'en pleurer. Saleté d'hormones ! En ce moment, il pleurait pour un rien, de toute façon. Les informations parlaient d'une guerre ? John pleurait. Un film un peu trop sentimental ? John pleurait. Ce dernier s'était même mis à regarder la série Glee, et pleurait sur pratiquement toutes les chansons. Sherlock quand à lui avait des crampes à force de rouler des yeux à chaque sanglots du futur papa. C'était pathétique à ce point une personne enceinte ? Et bien, ce n'était pas beau à voir ! Mais le détective ne disait à chaque fois pas un mot, se contentant de se concentrer sur une quelconque expérience ou sur une affaire en cours. Car malgré tout, privé de son assistant – et oui, John avait interdiction formelle de sortir de l'appartement pour courir après les méchants ! - ce n'était plus très simple de faire condamner la moitié de Londres.

« **- Sherlock ? Je dois aller acheter du thé, il n'y en a plus. Je serai de retour d'ici une petite demi heure. Tu vas t'en sortir avec ton expérience ?**

**- Mh... mmh.** »

Un Sherlock en pleine expérience n'était pas un Sherlock très bavard. À vrai dire, les mots de John sonnèrent un peu comme un vague murmure en fond, comme si il avait coupé le son. Il ne remarqua donc même pas que John était sorti. Ce dernier se balada donc dans les rues de Londres, humant l'odeur des rues, heureux pour une fois de ne pas avoir un certain détective grognon s'amusant à déduire tout et n'importe sur les gens aux alentours pour tromper son ennui. Mais soudain, quelque sembla clocher. Les gens s'effacèrent devant les yeux du blond, qui sentit sa tête tourner. Oh-la, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Sa tête tournait atrocement, les bouffées de chaleur et une soudaine nausée le prit à la gorge si violemment qu'il vacilla, et tomba à genoux. Le premier réflexe de l'ancien soldat du d'attraper son téléphone portable pour appeler Sherlock. Malheureusement, sa vue étant totalement brouillé par le vertige, John sélectionna le mauvais numéro, pourtant persuadé de parler à Sherlock.

« **- Sh... Sherlock... je ne me sens pas bien je suis... dans la rue... viens me chercher... c'est... c'est le bébé je crois... hn...** »

De l'autre côté, la personne qui écoutait crut que sa mâchoire allait se détacher. Un bébé ? John ? Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que... quoi ?

« **- PARDON ?! John ? John Watson est-ce bien vous ?** »

John se figea.

« **- M... Mycroft... MYCROFT ?!**

**- Oh mon Dieu... John ! Que se passe-t-il ? Un bébé ?**

**- Ve... venez me chercher... pitié je... je vous expliquerai**, souffla John, avant de perdre connaissance par terre. »

Quand le blond se réveilla, il était de nouveau chez lui, une tête bien familière au dessus de lui, lui tapotant légèrement la joue. Il reconnut Sherlock et son air inquiète, un fantôme qui se dissipa très rapidement, pour garder contenance. Et la raison de ce comportement portait un costume trois pièce impeccable et son éternel parapluie. À croire que Mycroft Holmes était marié avec.

« - **Alors comme ça, mon très cher frère, tu vas être père. Et bien, quelle surprise. J'ai hâte que nous soyons tous réunis à Noël, ironisa Mycroft. Cependant, il faudra cacher cela aux médias.**

**- Je suis au courant, Mycroft, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions. Nous avons prévenus les personnes qu'il fallait, pas plus.** »

Pourtant, le plus vieux de la fratrie ne s'arrêta pas là, et attendit que Sherlock quitte la pièce pour venir s'asseoir près de John, lui souriant tendrement. Ce dernier paniqua légèrement. Un Mycroft tout guilleret n'était généralement pas bon signe. Le Gouvernement se mit néanmoins à ricaner, son regard fixé sur le ventre de John.

« **- Et bien John, vous voilà dans de beaux draps. Mon frère est quelqu'un plein de surprises, mais là, c'est étonnant. Comment vous en sortez vous ?**

**- Et bien, vous savez... ce n'est pas facile. Surtout pour se déplacer, des derniers jours. Sherlock est très protecteur, il m'étouffe**, soupira John.

**- Je reconnais bien la mon imbécile de frère.** »

Mycroft quitta la pièce. Il était désormais au courant, et une fois la porte passé, il se gaussa à haute voix, hurlant de rire en pleine rire. Mon Dieu que cela serait drôle de voir Sherlock en père ! Dans quelques jours, les deux amants de Baker Street allaient entamer les trois derniers mois de grossesse, et ceux-ci seraient sûrement les plus surprenants.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ce chapitre était un peu long que les précédents, mais au moins maintenant, Mycroft est au courant !  
Vous connaissez la suite, cette fic est la votre ! Envoyez moi vos review avec vos idées pour la suite !  
Des bisous ~ !


	5. Chapitre V : Une étude en rose fuchsia

**Titre** : Le blond, le chimiste et... WHAT ?!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. 

**Note** : N'OUBLIEZ PAS. Ceci est une fic interactive, à vous de choisir le prochain élément ! Ce qu'il va se passer, ce que vous aimeriez lire !

Merci à Rhumanesque pour être ma bêta-lectrice adorée !  
Merci à Coquelicoccinelle pour l'idée de ce chapitre !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre V : Une étude en rose fuchsia **

C'était très rare, mais le soleil caressait Londres de ses rayons. La journée semblait paisible, les gens sortirent dans la rue pour profiter de la douce brise, fuyant l'air glacé et cinglant de l'hiver. En effet, Mars pointait doucement le bout de son nez, sortant lentement des draps de Février, s'étirant sur la ville comme on étale de la confiture sur une tranche de pain. Tout avait goût de fraise et de sucré, les passants semblaient plus heureux, le soleil lui-même semblait même rire. Il était rare d'avoir un temps pareil sur la capitale Britannique, et c'est ainsi que tous les habitants décidèrent en cœur d'en profiter, assis aux terrasses des cafés, parlant, faisant du bruit, rigolant. Tout avait des allures de joyeuse chamaillerie. Tous ? Non, tous, sauf deux. Tous, sauf Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Les deux hommes étaient reclus dans leur appartement, se cachant derrière les rideaux poussiéreux du 221b Baker Street. En effet, la grossesse de John en était à son sixième mois, et donc impossible à cacher. Le soldat était le premier médical d'homme enceinte, il ne fallait surtout pas que quiconque l'apprenne, ou il deviendrai une sorte de rat de laboratoire, forcé à procréer comme un gentil petit lapin, enfermé entre quatre murs de verre pour qu'une équipe entière de scientifique véreux puisse l'observer. Et ça, il n'en était pas questions.

Ce matin donc ensoleillé de Mars, John était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil, à lire le journal. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas réellement bougé de l'appartement, et l'appel de l'adrénaline se faisait sentir. Cette vie sédentaire et ennuyeux plongeait le blond dans un état apathique profond : il commençait à détester cette existence, détester Sherlock, détester le bébé, et même détester le vendeur de hot-dog ambulant qui passait régulièrement dans la rue, parce que John ne pouvait rien lui acheter, alors que ses hormones lui commandaient huit cent fois par jour de tremper une part de pizza dans de la confiture avant d'y rajouter de la crème glacée chocolat par dessus. Sans oublier la chantilly, bien sur. Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait, et à vrai dire, il avait simplement décidé de laisser les choses faire. Après tout, maintenant, la jolie Hope était en route. Elle était là, grouillante sons sa peau, nichée au creux de ses organes, grandissant, se délectant de chaque parole, de chaque souffle, se rapprochant jours après jours du moment où elle viendrai au monde.

La sensation était étrangement... bonne. John passait le plus clair de son temps à caresser la protubérance qui lui disait bonjour d'un gentil et violent coup de pied à chacun de ses réveils. Il se surprenait même, parfois, à lui parler, se faisant surprendre par Sherlock, rougissant, et arrêtant immédiatement. Il lui lisait des histoires, se demandait si son thé matinal faisait plaisir à Hope. Il lui arrivait même d'imaginer la petite, dormir dans son berceau, ses grands yeux ouverts – dont la couleur restait à déterminer- , ses deux papas penchés sur elle avec un sourire enivré. Sherlock avait également changé de perspective ayant tout d'abord passé les premiers temps à s'en vouloir ce qu'il faisait subir à son désormais petit-ami, il avait finit par accepter l'idée d'être père. Le détective s'était même découvert des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il empêchait John de courir pour ne pas mettre la vie du bébé en danger. Il lui apportait le petit déjeuner au lit tous les Samedi matin à 8h35 précise. Il allait même faire les courses. Une fois, John avait versé une larme à ce geste. _Fichues hormones_, avait pensé le soldat. Mais c'était ainsi. Après six mois de grossesse, le détective et son bloggeur étaient désormais un couple on ne peut plus ordinaire. Sherlock était tendre, caressant le ventre de John, son visage, ses lèvres, John était protecteur, gentil, aimant, ne souhaitant jamais brusquer le brun, et le laissant prendre toutes les initiatives possibles. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui amena à la situation de cette matinée.

« - **John, il faut que tu sortes d'ici. Tu es en manque d'adrénaline et... tu as visiblement apprécié la part étrange de pizza que tu as englouti hier soir. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas cette sombre envie que tu as d'avaler des choses sans réel lien entre elles. Mais c'est ton problème, après tout. Je vois aussi que tu as envie de manger des cornichons ? Pourquoi des cornichons ? Ce sont des fruits étrange, autant manger une tomate. Les tomates sont drôles. Tu savais qu'elles étaient un fruit aussi ? D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrait...  
- SHERLOCK** ! interrompit John. »

Sherlock arqua un sourcil, il détestait être interrompu dans le fil de ses déductions. Le brun grogna en fronçant son visage tout entier, attendant ce que la future mère bourrée aux hormones avait à lui dire. John remarqua que son amant n'était pas du tout content de la tournure de la conversation, et soupira, se calmant, tentant malgré lui de bouger son gros ventre pour se placer correctement sur son fauteuil.

« **- Oui tu as raison. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, j'en peux plus de rester dans ce satané appartement à attendre que les journées passent.**  
**- Il te faut de l'action**, en déduit Sherlock.  
**- Ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner**, soupira John. **Mais je ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans me faire repérer...**  
**- J'ai une idée**, lâcha Sherlock. »

Le détective consultant partit en trombe de la pièce principale, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dans son armoire – dont il refusait que quiconque y touche -, se trouvait tout un tas de déguisement, allant du simple policier, au gardien de musée, jusqu'à l'accoutrement parfait de femme. John, en voyant cela dans les mains de son amant, s'offusqua immédiatement, hurlant haut et fort que **NON**, il ne porterai pas ceci, même si ça voulait dire enfin sortir de ce trou. Mais tout de même, l'idée était alléchante. Non pas de s'accoutrer de la sorte, mais de faire un maigre sacrifice, en échange d'un peu d'air frais et de contact humain. Le blond accepta finalement, en grognant de mécontentement, enfilant un jean à pâte d'éléphant trop large pour lui, et un top très large à fleur fuchsia. Sherlock n'était pas très conscient que tous les regards sur porteraient sur eux. Mais qu'importe. Personne ne remarquerai son absence de poitrine sous ce top très large, et la longue perruque blonde et bouclée recouvrit rapidement les épis blondinets et grisonnants du médecin. Ce dernier manque pleurer en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. C'était tout sauf plaisant, et John avait déjà hâte d'être rentré pour enlever tout ça. Pour enlever ce jean stupide, ce haut horrible, cette perruque qui grattait, et, mon dieu, ce maquillage qui le faisait passait pour une prostituée qui se consacrait exclusivement aux clowns. Revenant dans le salon, Sherlock toussota pour cacher le petit rire sadique qui dévala le long de sa fine gorge, John était tout à fait ridicule ainsi. Mais c'était le prix à payer si il voulait enfin sortir du 221b.

« **- Je me sens ridicule, Sherlock. Vraiment ridicule**, soupira John.

**- Selon les critères sociaux actuels, tu es la femme parfaite John. Ne te plains pas. **

**- Quel était ton idée d'ailleurs ? Où voulais-tu m'amener ?**

**- Hope sera là dans un peu plus de trois mois, John. Je pensais que nous aurions pu aller acheter des vêtements pour enfants, une commode, ainsi que le berceau**, lança Sherlock, d'un ton tout à fait normal. »

L'idée plu tout de suite à John. Il sourit à pleine dent, oubliant totalement son ridicule accoutrement, et embrassa Sherlock du bout des lèvres, les entraînant dans un balai chaste et amoureux. Dieu que c'était bon. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu se passer de cette douce sensation. C'était comme une boule chaude niché dans leurs poitrines. C'était comme un grain de maïs éclatant pour se transformer en joli pop-corn beurré. C'était comme le caramel sur un gâteau déjà exquis. C'était leur petit moment de bonheur à eux, rien qu'à eux, les enfermant un instant dans une bulle de pur bonheur. Un simple baiser, et les voici à décoller, à se caresser distraitement du bout des doigts, oubliant un instant la ville grouillante de monde, oubliant les déductions, oubliant les criminels, et oubliant absolument tout ce qui existait autour. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et leur amour.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Les passants ne remarquèrent même pas John. Il était juste, à leurs yeux, une femme enceinte jusqu'à la glotte, au bras de son petit ami, se baladant dans un magasin pour enfants. Rien de plus normal pour un couple qui allait devenir jeunes parents. Parfois, certains chuchotaient, se demandaient quel était le coiffeur de John, parce que, « _W__**ow, ses cheveux sont juste parfaits, j'me demande où elle va, parce que j'veux la même coiffure !**_ ». Une fois, ils entendirent même « _**Son mec à de la chance, elle est bonne, j'kiff son boule**__ !_», qui fit rougir John jusqu'à la racine de ses aux cheveux, et rendit le détective incrédule, ne comprenant rien à ce mode de communication. Sherlock se contentait de sourire, se demandant comment les gens ne pouvaient pas voir la supercherie. Lui, il l'aurait remarqué immédiatement ! Mais c'était bien connu, les gens étaient pour la plupart des poissons rouges, pour ne pas citer son très cher frère.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, au rayon des berceaux. Une chose se produisit très rapidement, et retourna John jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, le seul et unique détective consultant au monde, bloc de pierre, cœur de glace, affublé du surnom de « _freak_ », était penché par dessus un berceau. C'était purement professionnel pour le bouclé, bien sur, il vérifiait simplement les conditions de fabrication du berceau. Mais John y vit là la marque d'un futur plein d'amour pour la petite Hope. Sherlock penché au dessus de la petite fille, la berçant de sa voix de baryton. Sherlock penché au dessus du berceau, regardant sa fille dormir avec amour. Sherlock penché au dessus du berceau en train de lui parler de ses nombreuses expériences. Sherlock penché au dessus du berceau en train de...

« **- John ?** L'interrompit Sherlock.

- **Oui Sherlock ? Ce modèle te plaît ? Il est un peu cher mais semble convenir.**

**- Il à été fabriqué en Finlande contrairement à ce que l'étiquette semble le laisser croire. Les barreaux sont résistants mais ne tiendront pas plus de trois ans. Je suis un peu plus sceptique à propos de la tête de lit. Il n'y aucune indication, pas une emprunte, rien.**

**- Sherlock, j'te rassure, c'est pas Moriarty qui à piégé le berceau. C'est un simple berceau. Tu peux pas te conduire comme un putain de mec normal pour une fois ? Il te plaît, ou il te plaît pas ? Si oui on le prends, si non, on en choisis un autre.** »

Sherlock grogna une nouvelle fois, mais ne dit pas un mot. Sous ses grands airs, et même si jamais il ne l'avouerai, oui, il aimait beaucoup ce berceau, et voyait parfaitement sa petite fille dormir dedans. Encore une chose que le brun n'avouerai jamais, c'est qu'il adorerait qu'elle sois blonde comme les blés, comme son très cher père. Sherlock rêvait d'avoir une version miniature de John, une petite fille aux doigts puissants, au regard azuré et tendre, mais blonde, sentant comme une vaste étendue de fleur rougeoyante, les joues toujours souriantes. Et bien souvent, quand la futur maman dormait, le détective passait des heures à contempler le ventre arrondi, s'imaginant ce que serai l'avenir. Sûrement quelque chose proche de « _fabuleux_ ».

« **- Fais ce que tu veux, John.** »

John prit ça pour un oui, mais à peine se dirigea-t-il vers la vendeuse qu'un très léger cri de douleur emplit le magasin. Sherlock fut très rapidement aux côtés de John, le soutenant, ce dernier plié en deux, les mains sur son ventre très douloureux.

« **- John, tout va bien ? paniqua Sherlock.**

**- Pre... première... contraction... hn...** »

John semblait réellement souffrir. Les yeux fermés, penché en avant, les épaules tendus, une goutte de sueur faisant son chemin le long du cou tendu. Le brun savait bien que c'était passager, que c'était un passage obligatoire dans la conception d'un enfant, que les contractions étaient au contraire le signe que le bébé était en vie, et en bonne santé, qu'il cherchait juste à se faire lentement un chemin vers la sortie.

Quinze minutes passèrent, où John se retrouva assis par terre, à respirer comme un petit chien essoufflé. Finalement, la contraction cessa, et les deux amants purent aller acheter le berceau. Mais en route vers la caisse, le soldat se figea. Il cessa de marcher, lâcha la main de Sherlock, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Même ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et sa main droite se mit à trembler très légèrement. C'était là. Sous ses yeux. C'était là, et c'était totalement parfait. C'était _ça_.

« **- Sherlock**, soupira John, les yeux dans le vague.

-** Oui ?**

**- Regarde... regarde cette petite couette … pour le berceau... c'est...**

**- Des petites fraises, John. Ce ne sont que des petites fraises.** »

Le regard que lança John à Sherlock lui fit froid dans le dos. Jamais, ô grand jamais, John n'avait paru si viril et dangereux en cet instant. L'ironie voulait qu'il était en train de défendre son bout de steak pour une couverture rose fuchsia remplie de motifs fraise. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tirant une fois de plus sur ses muscles faciaux, et alla régler le tout à la caisse. John était, sous certains aspects, une vraie femme, depuis le début de cette grossesse.

Mais cette journée avait été fructueuse. En plus du berceau, ils avaient trouvés une jolie commode en chêne beige pour la chambre de Hope, une couverture fraise, un berceau d'ébène noir brillant, et une chaise à bascule pour que la personne qui s'occupera la nuit de la petite fille puisse rester et s'assoupir dans la chambre. Tout était parfait, et rien n'aurai pu déranger leur bonheur. Tout sauf...

***TING***

Le portable de John sonna.

* _John, t'es bonne en nana, j'te jure, tu ferai des ravages. Dis à Sherlock de ne pas trop te bouffer les seins, il pourrait s'étouffer ! GL_ *

… tout sauf Lestrade, qui souriait et leur fit un grand sourire de l'autre côté de la vitrine du magasin. Après tout, en tant que futur parrain, il se devait de protéger le jeune couple, non ?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Note**_ : Désolée du temps incroyable que ça m'a pris pour pondre ce chapitre, ma vie se trouve un tout petit peu chamboulée ces derniers temps, et puis j'avoue avoir totalement oublié ma fic, haha ! Honte à moi.

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS**.** Ceci est une fic interactive, à vous de choisir le prochain élément ! Ce qu'il va se passer, ce que vous aimeriez lire !**


	6. Chapitre VI : L'espoir au bout du tunnel

**Titre** : Le blond, le chimiste et... WHAT ?!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. 

**Note** : Et c'est parti pour ce qui sera sûrement le dernier ou l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je me suis personnellement mis les musiques du film Scott Pilgrim VS The World dans les oreilles, histoire de me donner de la motivation ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à mon chéri qui m'a relu

o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre VI : L'espoir au bout du tunnel**

Sherlock Holmes était un homme aguerri. En plus d'être un très bon scientifique bien que non diplômé, il aurai très bien pu être un philosophe ou un politicien véreux. John Watson pensa souvent que si le brun retournait ses talents contre la loi, il aurait très bien pu être le nouveau Moriarty. Il aurai bien pu être le grand méchant de toute une génération, un vilain en puissance que rien n'aurai pu arrêté. Mais heureusement pour Londres et la planète toute entière, Sherlock était du côté des Anges, bien que n'en étant pas un lui-même. C'étaient les exacts mots de Moriarty, après tout. Sherlock était un gentil, sans en être un. Il était surtout un homme calme et posé, réfléchissant toujours avec sa tête, et non pas avec son cœur. Car pour lui, s'attacher était un désavantage. Cela ne permettait pas la réflexion, ni des déductions détachés. S'attacher était pour les perdants, pour ceux qui ne raisonnaient pas et n'étaient capable en aucun cas d'écarter la tangente des sentiments. Pourtant, le chimiste s'était découvert un attachement nouveau. Une nouvelle manière de voir les choses, de concilier sentiments et Travail. Et même si le Travail passait toujours en premier, et bien, les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait ce qu'elles étaient auparavant.

En effet, en l'espace de quelques mois, leur relation si souvent chuchotée par le monde entier était devenue réalité. Les deux hommes s'épanouissaient au fil des jours, heureux de vivre dans un cocon de sentiments qui leur était propre. Leur relation n'était pas très conventionnelle, qu'on se le dise. Ils n'étaient pas friands de rencards aux chandelles – bien qu'Angelo s'obstine à mettre toujours une bougie sur leur table –, ni ne s'offraient de petits cadeaux dans l'espoir de conclure. Sherlock détestait profondément tout ce qui marquait un certain attachement matériel. Mais parfois, John préparait le thé. Parfois, Sherlock ramenait un carton entier de litchis que le blond pouvait abondamment arroser de sauce piquante et de citron. Parfois, Sherlock ne réveillait pas John avec son violon, qu'il faisait bien souvent crisser à des heures bien improbables. Après tout, la future « _maman_ » avait besoin de repos à ce stade de la grossesse.

Et puis les mois avaient passé, et le ventre John s'était arrondi comme une joli petite sphère. C'est en Juin que l'Espoir les frappa comme l'évidence même. C'est en Juin, quand les fleurs commencèrent à éclore, et que tout avait une bonne odeur d'été et de liberté, c'est quand les matinées étaient fraîches et les après-midi humides, que l'Espoir pointa le bout de son nez. Sherlock pouvait affirmer, maintenant, que son erreur – mettre une expérience dans du thé, quel stupide idée ! – était sûrement la meilleure chose qui lui était jamais arrivé. Cela avait permis que lui et John ne dépassent la barrière de leurs appréhensions pour former un couple. Un vrai, un vrai de vrai. Un couple aimant, un couple qui se dispute pour une chaîne de télévision, un couple qui s'embrasse de bon matin, un couple qui fait des cochonneries contre un mur quand l'envie devient trop dure pour attendre de monter quelques marches, un couple qui se cache aussi du regard du monde. Comment dire à la face du monde que, non seulement ils étaient des hommes, en couple, et qu'ils attendaient un enfant ? Non, le fantôme des murs d'un hôpital miteux traînait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes.

Sarah était d'ailleurs au courant de la date. C'était la semaine prochaine que tout était prévu. Un scalpel pour sortir Hope du ventre de John, une jolie couverture aux motifs de fraise pour l'envelopper quand elle serai venue au monde, et surtout, surtout, Mycroft pour falsifier tous les papiers nécessaires, et faire croire que la jolie petite fille venait d'une mère porteuse. Les deux hommes se demandaient parfois si les gens remarqueraient la ressemblance qu'Hope aurai avec ses deux papas. Mais qu'importe, ils feraient front ensemble, trouvant mille excuses et mille mensonges pour ne pas que leur petit bonheur ne sois mis en danger.

Sherlock était donc quelque de parfaitement posé et calme, quelqu'un qui raisonnait de manière tout à fait logique et posée plutôt que de se laisser emporter par les sentiments. C'était primordial dans son Travail, limite vital. En effet, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, manquer de tourner de l'œil sur une scène de crime, ou tout laisser en plan pour rejoindre un John en manque de frites au beurre de cacahuètes. Pourtant, il y eut une fois, une seule fois, où Sherlock perdit son calme légendaire. Une fois où ses yeux s'étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblèrent sortirent de leurs orbites. Une fois où ses mains tremblèrent si fort, qu'il manqua tomber dans les pommes. Une fois où il ne put rien contrôler, même pas les battements affolés de son cœur. Ce fut ce matin là, ce matin du 17 Juin. Un matin comme tous les autres, où John se leva pour prendre son thé, et grogner sur les nouvelles du jour, puis se dirigeant vers l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock qu'il transformait petit à petit en chambre d'enfant.

Les murs avaient été colorés d'un rose pastel très doux, rendant la pièce très lumineuse. L'armoire du détective avait fait place à une commode beige à trois tiroirs, où des petites chaussettes et tout un tas d'habits miniatures y avaient élus domicile. Il y avait même une toute petite paire de chaussons blancs posés sur l'habitacle. Tout était prêt. Le berceau noir brillant était en place, en plus milieu de la pièce, surplombant un tapis bleu pastel. La chaise à bascule trônait à côté du berceau, attendant que quelqu'un la remplisse de son être. Le plafond avait été peint de la couleur d'un ciel de nuit d'été, remplit de grosses étoiles jaunâtres. Pour que la petite Hope n'ait que des étoiles dans les yeux, en plus des deux étoiles dans sa vie. Tout était définitivement prêt, il ne manquait que la petite fille pour illuminer un peu plus la pièce. John s'était néanmoins opposé à ce que Sherlock décore la chambre avec des étagères remplies d'éprouvettes. Le détective avait déclaré que ce n'était que du liquide uniquement coloré, et non dangereux, mais les expériences du brun tournaient bien trop souvent à la catastrophe, surtout quand elle étaient censés être inoffensives, et ne faire « _révolutionner le monde de la science_ ».

Et donc en ce matin du 17 Juin, une seule petite phrase, une seule intonation de voix, sortit Sherlock de son état de transe, l'extirpant de son Palais Mental pour le transformer en une espèce de guimauve tremblante. Une seule.

« **- Sher... SHERLOCK... oh mon dieu... Sherlock je... j'ai perdu … j'ai … J'AI PERDU LES EAUX !** »

En cet instant, l'unique détective consultant au monde fixa la flaque visqueuse au sol, et ne bougea plus. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme si il s'était décidé à gober toutes les mouches de Londres. Un chenil entier aurai pu y élire domicile. John quand à lui faisaient les cents pas dans l'appartement, secoué toutes les vingts minutes d'insupportables contractions. Il jura à de très nombreuses reprises contre la conditions humaines, en des termes que je ne peux décemment pas mettre dans une fanfic. Le brun, au bout d'une bonne heure, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Fixé, les yeux au sol, les mains tremblante comme un petit vieux atteint de Parkinson, incapable de former le moindre mot. Des fois, il essayait. Il relevait la tête, sa bouche s'ouvrait en un « _O_ » parfait, mais... rien. Juste rien. Rien ne sortait. Alors il prenait une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer, et il voyait John paniqué sous les yeux. Et c'était reparti de plus belle ! Et comme à chaque fois que le détective était dépassé par les sentiments, il lui fallait tout analyser. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la situation était inédite. À situation inédite, analyse inédite, le tout parlant du plus vite qu'il était capable, ordonnant à peine ses pensés.

« **- John tu as des contractions toutes les vingts minutes ce qui signifie que Hope sera probablement là d'ici moins d'une dizaine d'heure. Je vais aller récupérer le sac d'affaires que tu as préparé la semaine dernière... d'ailleurs, tu as mis la petite couverture que tu aimes tant dedans ? Oh oui je suis bête tu l'as probablement fait. Nous devrions peut-être appeler Sarah, pour qu'elle prépare une salle d'opération. Sarah à été adorable ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serai d'une aide pareille étant donné la taille minuscule de son cerveau et sa capacité en tant que femme à n'être uniquement dirigé que par ses hormones. Tu savais que le centre des hormones est situé dans... **

**- JE SAIS TOUT CA, MERDE SHERLOCK JE SUIS MEDECIN !** le coupe John. **Maintenant, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ou je t'explose la face ET VA CHERCHER MON SAC BORDEL DE MERDE !** »

Autant John était quelqu'un de normal dans sa façon de s'exprimer – un peu vulgaire, mais pas trop –, autant là, la douleur des contractions lui avait fait perdre le peu de retenu qu'il avait. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de paniquer pour l'ancien soldat, étant donné que l'incapable de détective de colocataire qu'il se coltinait était aussi efficace dans une situation pareille qu'un bébé chien venant juste de naître. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour que John tienne la main de Sherlock et le rassure de douces caresses et de bonbons en forme de nonosse. Non, là, Sherlock devait prendre les choses en main vu le petit bébé qui menaçait des déchirer les entrailles du blond si rien n'était fait pour l'éviter. En effet, le corps d'un homme n'était pas réellement prévu pour l'expulsion de la vie. Il fallait donc, dès les premiers signes, rapidement procéder à une césarienne, pour ne pas mettre la vie de la future maman en danger. Mais Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et si il y à une chose que John avait appris de ces longues années au côté du détective, c'était que des actes valaient bien mieux que des paroles.

***CLACK***

La gifle qui s'écrasa sur la joue de Sherlock – _wow, des pommettes si saillantes, ça à du faire mal_ –, le fit revenir sur Terre plus rapidement qu'une chute libre en haut du plus haut pont du monde. Il bredouilla quelques mots, et partit en courant pour trouver le sac de John, et le lui déposer au pied comme une gentil toutou. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'un quelconque moyen de transport. C'est là que ça poserai problème. Entre deux cris de douleur de John, Sherlock se saisit de son téléphone, et appela Lestrade. C'était le seul capable de mobiliser rapidement un véhicule aussi rapidement qu'un taxi pour les amener à destination. La vitesse était bien sur un facteur clef, et dans la situation actuelle, toutes secondes que les deux hommes réussiraient à gagner étaient essentielles. Sherlock envoya rapidement un SMS à Sarah – *_Bonjour Sarah, préparez la table d'opération, nous serons là dans une demi heure, John à perdu les eaux. SH*_ –, puis appela rapidement l'Inspecteur Lestrade.

« **- Inspecteur Détective Lestrade, j'écoute ?**

**- GRAHAM ! C'est Sherlock, vous devez nous...**

**- C'est GREG, crétin, GREG !** le coupa Lestrade.

**- John à des contractions, il à... il à perdu les eaux je... vite, amenez une voiture, quelque chose, nous... nous devons aller à l'hôpital !** paniqua Sherlock.

**- ET GROUILLES TOI DU CON J'AI MAAAAAAL !** vociféra John suffisamment fort pour que son ami l'entende.

**- Oh putain ! J'suis là dans cinq minutes les gars ! Pas de panique j'arrive vite !** »

Sherlock se retourna vers John, s'approcha, et plaça une main dans son dos, l'autre sur son ventre, tout en l'accompagnant dans son périple des cent pas au milieu du salon. Le visage du blond était crispé, et le brun put voir la mâchoire de son petit ami tendue, ses poings serrés, et ses yeux durs. Il souffrait vraiment. Dieu que ça devait être dur pour lui. Le détective se sentit profondément désolé, pris d'une soudaine mais néanmoins nouvelle empathie, pour John.

« **- Pardon John je... si je n'avais pas fait cette expérience … tu n'en serai pas là**, soupira Sherlock.

**- Tais-toi crétin... je regrette pas, je crève juste de douleur... putain c'est comme ça pour les bonnes femmes ?**

**- Visiblement. Elles méritent tout notre respect pour cet acte, John.**

**- Aaaaaan... ça fait mal...** »

Lestrade arriva en trombe, faisant hurler les sirènes de la voiture de police avec toute la discrétion dont l'homme était capable. Rapidement, les trois individus furent arrivés à l'hôpital, où Sarah les conduisit immédiatement, mais néanmoins par la porte de derrière, dans une sale d'opération isolée. Histoire d'être totalement tranquille. John ne disait plus un mot, le visage crispé. Il se retrouva en quelques instants dans une robe d'hôpital immonde, le derrière ouvert aux yeux affamés de Sherlock. Ce dernier essayait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour détourner son attention de ce qu'il se passait. Et le derrière de John lui était gentiment offert. John le remarqua, et lui grogna dessus comme une maman tigre en manque de sang. Le détective ne dit absolument plus rien, tentant de calmer son appréhension avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Les infirmières offrirent leurs lots de déductions, ce qui occupa un peu le brun. Mais rapidement, les soupirs de douleur de John le ramenèrent à la réalité. C'était _LE_ moment. Celui qu'il attendait et redoutait. C'était le moment où la petite qui avait été conçu, certes par erreur, mais avec amour, allait leur arriver droit dans les bras. Le détective se questionna. Qu'était-on censé ressentir dans ses moments là ? Oui il avait déjà tenu des enfants entre ses bras musclés, mais tout ce qui lui était passé à l'esprit était que ces bêtes là sentaient le jambon par frais et les couches pleines. Que ces machins là braillaient un peu trop, et se reposaient trop peu. Et pourtant, cette fois, c'est différent. Cette fois, Sherlock attendait avec impatience que la petite soit enfin dans ses bras. Même si elle lui arrachait ses belles boucles, même si elle bavait des litres, même si elle hurlait en plein milieu de la nuit.

« **-Sherlock, va me chercher un verre d'eau, pitié, j'ai soif...** »

John grognait dans sa chambre d'hôpital, rongé entre l'envie d'un verre d'eau, et impatient que la petite soit sorti de son ventre. Sherlock s'exécuta, laissant son amant seul pour aller lui chercher ce qu'il désirait. Cela lui permit également de sortir un peu de la chambre, et de respirer à grand air. Tout cela était bien trop stressant pour le détective, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de situations telles que celle là. Oh, bien sur, il avait l'habitude d'avoir l'adrénaline qui poussait dans ses veines, tels le plus puissant des poisons, mais c'était là une toute autre forme de stress. C'était de l'attente et de l'impatience pure et dure, dans sa forme la plus forte. Le brun se retrouva donc devant la fontaine d'eau, dos au personnel médical – certaines souriant d'ailleurs, reconnaissant là les signes du papa dont la petite-amie allait accoucher –, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dure et froid derrière son dos. Instinctivement, il reconnut le canon d'une arme à feu et de son silencieux, et se tendit, serrant le verre en plastique entre ses longs doigts. Quelque chose clochait. Que se passait-il ? Une voix féminine et glaciale s'éleva dans les airs. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« **-Tu ne t'y attendait pas, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock Holmes ? Pour un génie, tu es plutôt idiot, tu sais ? John est sans défense à présent, et tu sais à quel point j'ai des dettes en ce moment. J'ai pris des dizaines de photos, et c'est un atout, que vous m'ayez fait confiance pour les analyses. J'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me faut pour vendre ton petit copain au plus offrant. Une chance de vous avoir connu, au final. Mais tu vois, mon cher, je n'ai jamais digéré que tu m'aies pris John. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça tourne ainsi, mais tu n'aurai pas du t'immiscer entre lui et moi. Maintenant, je vais te l'arracher comme tu me l'as pris.** »

Sherlock sentit soudainement les doigts de la jeune femme derrière lui se tendre sur la détente, mais elle ne tira néanmoins pas. L'hésitation fut son erreur. Le brun se retourna et fit face à la traître, tenant à son tour l'arme entre ses mains. Si il y avait une chose que l'inconnu ignorait, c'est que Sherlock Holmes se fichait de la plupart des gens, de ce qui leur arrivait, de ce qui leur arriverait. Mais il y avait trois personnes auxquelles il ne fallait jamais toucher. Tout d'abord, Graham, Gunther, Gary, ou quelque sois son nom. Puis, Madame Hudson, qui était comme une mère de substitution pour le brun, et enfin, John. Personne ne touchait à John, et personne ne pouvait avoir la prétention de vouloir s'en prendre au soldat pour atteindre le détective, sans s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier. Et Dieu seul savait ce dont un Sherlock en colère était capable. Il avait toujours trouvé cela inadmissible, et resserra donc son emprise sur l'arme, en proie à une colère froide. Personne n'avait le droit de gâcher leur bonheur, et certainement pas en jour très spécial.

« **- Re-bonjour, Sarah. Quel plaisir de te voir ici**, ironisa Sherlock.

**- Laisses moi partir. Je ne pratique pas cette opération, personne ne le fera, Sherlock. Et John mourra, le bébé lui déchirera les entrailles, et mourra. Ils mourront tous les deux. Une opération est inévitable. Et tu le sais.**

**- J'aurai du m'en douter, tu étais trop parfaite.**

**- Tu es trop attaché, Sherlock, tu te soucies tellement de John**, soupira la jeune femme, caressant la joue de Sherlock. **Il était évident que tu laisserai passer son bien être avant une enquête.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas volé John, Sarah. C'est lui qui à choisis**, conclut Sherlock.

**- Tu as tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi. Rappelles toi, le cirque**, sourit Sarah.

**- Tu avais tout planifié depuis là... tu es dangereuse, Sarah. Tu n'oserai pas mettre la vie de John en danger.**

**- Alors laisses moi opérer.** »

Tout passa en une fraction de seconde. Sherlock calcula les possibilités. Il pouvait comme prévu laisser Sarah pratiquer l'opération, mais il faudrait ensuite faire très vite. L'avantage, ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, c'était que Lestrade était resté dans les parages, pour parer à toute éventualité. L'inspecteur serait leur meilleur atout. Mais il pouvait également attirer la femme médecin hors de l'hôpital, l'enchaîner quelque part, et laisser encore une fois les forces de police faire ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux. Mais cela impliquerai qu'il devrai faire l'opération seul. Et cela, Sherlock ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas de pratiquer l'opération, mais la suite. Il faudra refermer John, nettoyer l'enfant, et ensuite le lui présenter. Sans matériel ni personnel médical, cela relevait de l'impossible. Il lui fallait donc trouver une solution rapidement. Le sacrifice de John semblait, en cet instant, inévitable pour la santé de Hope. Discrètement, Sherlock envoya un sms à Lestrade, et cacha l'arme dans son manteau, dirigeant Sarah vers la salle d'opération où John les attendaient.

Sarah entra dans la salle, et revêtit son habit de chirurgien, rassurant un John pratiquement dans les vapes tellement la douleur était insupportable. Il ne remarqua même pas l'air tendu et plus du tout affolé du brun. John fut allongé, et un drap fut mis devant son visage pour qu'il ne voit rien de l'opération. Il n'y avait que son ventre qui était anesthésié, et ainsi, il fut parfaitement conscient de tout le déroulement des événements. Sherlock quand à lui était venu se poser à côté de John, tenant sa main, mais ne le quittant néanmoins pas des yeux. Il savait que Sarah ne tenterai rien du tout sur le bébé, elle en avait besoin prouver ce qu'elle vendrai aux sociétés pharmaceutiques. Ainsi, tout l'accouchement se déroulerait sans encombres. Et ça commença. Sarah incisa, John grimaça, et fixa Sherlock d'un air de pitié, comme inquiet de ce qu'il se passait. Sherlock rassura de ses mots, il caressa, il embrassa, il chuchota, il sourit, et enfin, enfin, vint le moment que tous attendaient.

Un cri. Un tout petit cri d'enfant. Le premier cri d'un nouveau né, dont les poumons goûtent pour la première fois à l'air. Un tout petit cri d'un enfant qui vint au monde. Le temps se suspendit, les deux amants fixèrent vers le drap, attendant avec impatience. John avait les larmes aux yeux, attendant, et Sherlock... Sherlock ne pensait pas qu'un simple cri ait un tel impact sur lui-même. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux écarquillés, les joues roses de joie. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux sans pour autant s'égarer sur ses joues, suspendu dans le temps, attendant le verdict.

« **- John, je te recouds, je vais nettoyer la petite, et je vous l'amène. Elle est en parfaite santé, ne t'en fait pas.** »

Le soldat hoqueta de plaisir, comme ramené à la réalité par la voix de Sarah, et fixa son amant d'un air qui signifiait « _pitié, qu'elle se dépêche, je veux voir notre petite fille_ ». Sherlock sourit tendrement, et suivit Sarah discrètement. Tout alla rapidement. Elle était dans une salle adjacente, prenant des photos de la petite, lorsque Lestrade la saisit rapidement, et la plaqua tête contre un mur pour lui passes les menottes. Il lui récita ensuite ses droits, et donna un clin d'œil à Sherlock. La voie était libre, la petite sauvée, John était sain et sauf, tout danger était écarté. Et enfin, le détective put s'approcher de sa petite fille, tendrement enveloppée dans un pyjama orangée, avec un tout petit bonnet sur ses débuts de cheveux. Il inspira, son air soudainement coincé dans sa gorge. Était-ce possible d'avoir un si petit être, si parfait ? Elle avait de grands yeux bleus-gris, de toutes petites mains, et une figure toute rose et pâle. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais de fines bouclettes brillantes parsemaient ci et là son petit visage angélique. Elle grogna même en sentant Sherlock près d'elle, ouvrant et fermant ses petits poings. Sherlock la saisit tendrement au creux de ses bras, et rentra dans la salle d'opération, vers un John en proie à des sanglots de joie.

« **- Hope, je te présente ton papa, John Watson. Bienvenue dans ce monde, Hope Hamish Aëlys Holmes-Watson**. »

Au nom complet de son enfant, John laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres de tendres soupirs de joie, prenant enfin son enfant contre lui. Ils étaient si heureux. Tous les trois. La petite s'assoupit contre son père, et les deux amants se regardèrent, leurs yeux emplis de larmes de joie. Même Sherlock avait concédé à laisser passer quelques larmes.

« **- Sherlock... elle est parfaite je... je suis si heureux... si heureux...**

**- Oui John... elle à ton nez c'est... c'est adorable**, souffla Sherlock.

**- Mais elle à tes yeux, je suis si heureux**, pleurnicha John.

**- Tu voulais qu'elles aies mes yeux ?**

**- Je rêvais qu'elle aies tes jolis yeux...** »

La journée avait été forte en émotions. Sherlock prit la décision de ne jamais parler de l'incident de Sarah à John. Rien ne devait venir les perturber en cet instant parfait. Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent tous les deux au 221b, installant pour la première fois la jolie petite princesse dans son berceau. Tout deux étaient désormais parents d'une adorable petite fille. Hope était parfaite. John s'interrogea un moment sur ce que serait leur avenir. Hope serait-elle une détective, comme son père ? Serait-elle musicienne ? Ou serait-t-elle quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinateur ? Oh, non, pas dans une famille comme la leur. Et tout en prenant tendrement la main du bouclé dans la sienne, John Watson fit intérieurement le bilan de ces derniers mois. Ils n'avaient pas été faciles. Pourtant, l'expérience de Sherlock leurs avaient permis d'enfin se mettre ensemble, et ils étaient là, enfin, chez eux, une toute nouvelle vie commençant.

o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Note**** : N'OUBLIEZ PAS. Ceci est une fic interactive, à vous de choisir le prochain élément ! Ce qu'il va se passer, ce que vous aimeriez lire !**


	7. Chapitre final : We are family

**Titre** : Le blond, le chimiste et... WHAT ?!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

La chanson dans cette fic est de Karliene ( KarlieneMusic ), je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce qu'elle fait ! 

**Note** : Et c'est parti pour le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui auront laissés des reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic', ça me fait aussi très plaisir, et merci à mes relecteurs! J'vous love !

o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre final : We are family.**

La vie avait prit un drôle de tournant. À cause d'une erreur de Sherlock, John Watson s'était retrouvé enceinte. Mais au fur et à mesure de jours et des mois, l'erreur n'en fut plus une, ce fut plutôt une bénédiction. Les mois s'étaient égrainés comme du pollen, se dispersant au fil de l'air, devenant aussi doux et confortable que du coton. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, aimés, caressés, et maintenant, ils pouvaient le dire, ils étaient une famille. Oh, bien sur, pas la plus parfaite des familles. Après tout, l'un de ses membres se définissait lui-même comme un sociopathe de haute fonction, ce qui, en soit, n'aidait pas dans les relations humaines. Mais il apprenait, lentement, doucement, sous la protection de ce qui fut autrefois un gros ventre plein d'envies étranges et bourrées aux hormones. Petit à petit, il avait appris à aimer, à chérir, et protéger, et même à apprécier. Ce n'avait pas été facile, mais pourtant, ils en étaient là : ils étaient une belle petite famille. Hope était venue au monde dans un cri, hurlant au monde sa présence, elle fut accueillie à bras ouverts.

Et le temps avait passé. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que la petite fille aux joues roses était née. Elle était belle, terriblement belle. Hope possédait les belles billes argentées de son père, et les cheveux blonds de son père, et avait déjà hérité des traits de caractère de ses deux papa. En effet, elle avait tendance à hurler à plein poumons à trois heures du matin, quand l'ancien soldat tentait de se reposer, et quand le brun avait décidé que c'était une heure parfaite pour faire crisser son violon. Mais personne ne changerai Sherlock Holmes.

Dans la fraîcheur de ce matin d'automne, John Watson s'éveilla dans son lit, le cœur léger. Il se sentait comblé, et, même si il était seul dans son lit ce matin là, il se sentit aimé, et chéri. Il se leva, s'étirant de tout son long, et rejoignit le salon du 221b Baker Street, chantonnant un air qui sentait bon la joie et la bonne humeur. Sherlock était bien sur là. Mais au lieu d'être en train de courir après les criminels sans un mot, ou d'être le nez collé derrière une expérience étrange – tout deux savaient où la dernière les avaient conduits – il était assoupi sur le canapé, une petite boule d'amour toute aussi endormie sur son ventre. Le tableau qui était offert ce matin là aux yeux de John Watson le fit sourire plus fort que jamais. C'était … parfait. Juste parfait. Il prit la petite dans ses bras, qui ronchonna à peine, puis alla la déposer dans son petit lit, celui qui était dans le salon. Elle se rendormit immédiatement, sans un mot. John l'observa, comme souvent. Elle était très belle. Parfois, il se surprenait à en rigoler : il avait l'air d'une parfaite maman, ainsi, à regarder sa fille dormir, penché sur le berceau d'ébène. Mais après tout, le blond se fichait bien des stéréotypes, ils étaient une famille heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alerté par le petite rire de John, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il les frotta, et se leva pour enlacer son amant par derrière, humant l'odeur de son cou.

« **- Enfin debout, petite marmotte ?** ricana John.

**- C'est à cause de Hope, quand elle est sur moi je m'endors immédiatement.**

**- Je devrais la mettre dans notre lit pour que tu conserves un VRAI rythme de vie alors !**

**- John, notre lit nous sert à autre chose,** siffla Sherlock d'un air on ne peut plus pervers. »

Tout en disant cela, le détective embrassa goulûment le cou de son amant, et remonta ses main sous le t-shirt de ce dernier. Les réveils de Sherlock étaient pour la plupart ainsi, il était pris d'une frénésie soudaine, d'une faim que seul John pouvait calmer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais John n'était pas d'humeur coquine ce matin, seulement câline. Il se retourna vers son petit-ami, et caressa son visage avec amour. Sherlock comprit immédiatement et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce que le blond ne savait pas, c'est que la journée serai forte en émotion. En effet, le brun avait préparé quelque chose. C'était l'unique cadeau qui avait été fait dans cet appartement depuis le début de leur « partenariat ».

« **- Tout va bien Sherlock ? Tu fais une drôle de tête,** s'enquit John.

**- Je suis nerveux.**

**- Nerveux ? Pardon ? Toi ?**

**- Oui. Je t'ai préparé une surprise,** conclut Sherlock. »

Sans un mot, Sherlock se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite, et sortit de sous le matelas sa petite cachette fétiche un disque. John haussa un sourcil, mais que préparait donc Sherlock ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, de faire des cachotteries, et encore moins des cadeaux.

« **- J'ai fait enregistré ceci par une connaissance. Les paroles sont de moi.** »

Sans un mot, Sherlock fit tourner le disque dans le lecteur, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de John. Les premières notes de piano résonnèrent dans la pièce, et une voix douce et féminine emplit l'air, chantant des paroles magnifiques, douces, celle du détective. Le cœur du soldat s'emplit de fierté. C'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on ait fait pour lui.

**Total disconnection** / _Totale déconnexion_

**Alone was my protection** / _Être seul était ma protection_

**Till you,** / _Jusqu'à toi,_

**You walked into my life.** / _Tu es entré dans ma vie._

**Love was just a weakness,** / _L'amour était juste une faiblesse,_

**Till you left me speechless** / _Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses sans voix_

**Till you** / _Jusqu'à toi,_

**Opened up this heart of mine.** / _Tu as ouvert mon cœur._

Les paroles étaient sincères, semblant sortir tout droit du cœur de Sherlock. C'était rare, quand il parlait avec cet organe, et non pas avec sa tête. C'était vraiment le plus beau des cadeaux, car le brun ouvrait son cœur. Même si il ne parlait pas directement, il ouvrait son cœur, et parlait librement, au travers des notes, déclarant ses sentiments pour John. Sherlock n'avait jamais avoué un « _je t'aime_ », ou toute autre forme de niaiserie parlé. Mais pour une fois, pour une seule fois en plus de six ans, il se laissait aller. Et le médecin lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Son propre cœur battait à tout rompre, ses yeux étaient embués. Dieu que c'était bon.

**And I'll never see** / _Et je ne verrai jamais_

**What you see** / _Ce que tu vois_

**When you look at me,** / _Quand tu me regardes,_

**But I'll never cease** / _Mais je ne cesserai jamais_

**Never sleep,** / _Ne dormirai jamais,_

**Till I'm worthy of your love,** / _Jusqu'à ce que je sois digne de ton amour,_

**Till I'm worthy of your love.** / _Jusqu'à ce que je sois digne de ton amour._

Bien sur que Sherlock était digne de l'amour de John. Mais ce dernier l'ignorait, trop encré dans ses croyances de sociopathe. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle le brun ne dormait pas. Il attendait le jour où il serait vraiment digne de son amant. Ce qu'il était déjà ! À ces paroles, John caressa la joue de Sherlock, souriant comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce qui, en un sens, était le cas. Leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, battant des paupières au rythme de la musique.

**I've never been accepted,** / _Je n'ai jamais été accepté,_

**So love and protected,** / _Si aimé, si protégé,_

**Till you,** / _Jusqu'à toi,_

**Your friendship knows no bounds.** / _Ton amitié ne connaît pas de limites._

**But I've been keeping secrets,** / _Mais j'ai gardé des secrets,_

**Lodged in me like bullets,** / _Déposés en moi comme des balles, _

**Can you** / _Peux-tu_

**Help me take these bullets off ?** / _M'aider à extraire ces balles ?_

Le cœur de John se serra. Non, jamais il ne laissera Sherlock se prendre une balle, il sera toujours là pour faire barrière, préférant être blessé plutôt que le brun. C'était bien sûr son caractère d'ancien soldat qui parlait là. Et même si les secrets emplissaient le cœur du détective, le blond sera là pour les connaître, un par un, sans jamais fléchir. C'était ça, l'amour, après tout. Tout accepter de l'autre, tout connaître, mais ne jamais fuir. Alors John restait, restait encore, et ne partira jamais. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient une jolie famille, pas maintenant qu'Hope dormait paisiblement, pas maintenant qu'il avait dépassé les barrières de son appréhension et pouvait enfin exprimer tout l'amour qu'il avait gardé en son cœur pendant des années.

**I must confess,** / _Je dois avouer, _

**Must express,** / _Je dois exprimer,_

**What I think you know,** / _Ce que je pense que tu sais,_

**But I so damn scared,** / _Mais j'ai sacrément peur,_

**Unprepared,** / _Je n'étais pas préparé,_

**To declare what's in my heart** / _À déclarer ce qu'il y à dans mon cœur_

**To declare what's in my heart.** / _À déclarer ce qu'il y à dans mon cœur._

Bien sûr, Sherlock n'avait pas été prêt de suite à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les sentiments n'étaient pas tellement son rayon, et, même si il lui avait fallu plus de six ans pour enfin, enfin exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, John en restait reconnaissant. Car le brun n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas exprimer ce qui était évident. Les gestes et les regards étaient là pour dire tout ce que la parole ne faisait pas. Alors quel était l'intérêt d'exprimer tout cela ? Aucun. Et pourtant, voilà qu'ils en étaient là, à se dire ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit. Le cœur de John se serra dans sa poitrine, une larme menaça de dévaler le long de sa joue bronzée. C'était inattendu, mais d'autant plus magnifique.

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**I'd do anything for you.** / _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._

**I'd do anything for you** / _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi_

**I'd do anything for you** / _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi_

**I'd do anything for you** / _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi_

**I'd do anything for you.** / _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._

Bien sur, avoir un cœur était une option, pour Sherlock. Un malheureux désavantage. Cela forçait à s'inquiéter, à avoir peur pour l'autre, à sans cesse penser à une autre personne, et le travail en pâtissait. Pourtant, il avait découvert peu à peu, au fil des années, que cela le rendait aussi plus fort. Que cette présence au-dessus de lui, comme une épée de Damoclès, le rassurait et le calmait. Il s'ennuyait de moins en moins, n'était presque plus tenté par les affres sombres de la drogue. Maintenant, il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, à qui parler – oh le crâne était triste d'être remplacé –, il avait quelqu'un qui, le soir, l'attendait à la maison, et le soignait quand le besoin s'en présentait. Oui, décidément, cette vie était bien mieux que l'ancienne, John Watson était devenu une part entière de la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Ces deux là étaient indissociables, comme une seule et même personne, deux parties d'une âme sœur enfin réunies. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient arrivés au point où il feraient absolument tout au monde pour l'autre, comme tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, ou sauter du haut d'un toit. Tant que cela sauvait la vie de l'autre, alors tout était acceptable.

**Shadows in your eyes say,** / _**Les ombres de tes yeux disent,**_

**I'm already too late,** / _**Que c'est déjà trop tard,**_

**No I have to let you go** / _**Maintenant je dois te laisser partir**_

**Now I have to let you go !** / _**Maintenant je dois te laisser partir !**_

Leur univers cessa d'exister un instant. Ils s'enlacèrent, au milieu du salon, collés l'un contre l'autre, sentant le cœur de l'autre batte dans sa propre poitrine, et ils valsèrent. En silence, seulement bercés par la musique, ils se balancèrent au rythme des notes. Tout n'était qu'amour et sentiments en ce moment. Et même si Sherlock n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette situation, avoir John, tout contre lui, si ému, si heureux, suffisait à éloigner de lui cette idée. Finalement, les sentiments n'étaient pas si mauvais. Et aucun des deux ne laisserait jamais partir l'autre.

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**I'd do anything for you.** / _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._

Ils furent tous deux sortis de leur torpeur par le gazouillement d'une petite fille. La musique continua en fond, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers la petite. Sherlock la pris dans ses bras, et tous trois étaient collés. Soudainement, Hope ouvrit la bouche, regarda tour à tour ses deux papas, et tenta de dire quelque chose. Dans le premier temps, cela ressembla plus à des gazouillements sans réel but, des petits minauderies d'enfant. Mais ensuite, les lettres se formèrent entre les lèvres petites et roses, et le monde entier sembla se fermer encore plus autour du couple et de l'enfant.

« **- Pa... aa... papa... PAPA !** »

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**Never knew I had a heart** / _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cœur_

**Till it beat for you** / _Jusqu'à ce qu'il batte pour toi_

**( I'd do anything for you )** / _( Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi )_

**I'd do anything for you.** / _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._

Aucun des deux ne pensait réellement aimer avant l'arrivée d'Hope. Pourtant, elle était bien là, prête à faire prendre à leurs vies une toute autre dimension. La musique cessa, et John essuya une larme au coin de son œil, souriant à son amour, caressant les cheveux de sa fille. La vie était juste parfaite, ainsi. Les crimes se faisaient rare, John s'inquiétait donc beaucoup moins pour Sherlock, et ce dernier prenait quelques repas en compagnie de son médecin adoré pour lui faire plaisir, et tendait à avoir une vie un peu plus saine. Bref, tout devenait de mieux en mieux, et aucun des deux ne regrettait leur décision d'avoir eu Hope. Un cadre photo traînait sur la cheminée, les montrant tous les trois, Sherlock souriant même.

« **- Je t'aime Sherlock.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, John.** »

Oui, décidément, l'avenir s'annonçait ensoleillé.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
